


Safe Haven

by womenstan



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: All about skam/skam remakes, F/F, I'll add tags as it goes, M/M, This is a collection of prompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womenstan/pseuds/womenstan
Summary: Little sneak peaks into their individual lives! Each chapter is a one-shot based off of a Tumblr Prompt. If you'd like to submit a prompt, do it on Tumblr @womenstan!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 56





	1. Hidden Success

“ **I could** fucking **kill you right now** Sander!” Robbe shouted, slamming the front door and aiming straight for the bleached haired boy doodling on the sofa.

Sander gave him his most innocent look before asking “Me? What? What did I do?”

Robbe came to an abrupt stop in front of Sander, towering over him. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, urging Sander to tell him the truth.

Sander just stared back at him, eyebrows raised in a challenge, while he slowly lowered the paper he was doodling on. The silhouette of a wild haired man riding a skateboard could be seen on the paper as it slowly slid to the floor.

Refusing to accept defeat, Robbe sighed in impatience and put his bag down on the floor slowly. He stared Sander down and started smirking slightly as he lowered himself on the sofa, throwing one leg on each side of Sander’s body, effectively straddling his hips.

Sander suddenly looked a lot more interested in the situation, instinctively putting his hands on Robbe’s waist and pulling to bring him closer. When Robbe refused to move, Sander laid his head back on the arm of the couch and gave him his best pout.

Robbe tutted him, before pointing his index finger towards Sander’s face accusingly.

“You, old man, are in big trouble” Robbe said, punctuating each of his words with a small jab of his index on Sander’s chest, while fighting back a smile. “How could you hide this from me?”

Sander shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, looking down at his lap (or, well, at Robbe actually, as he currently occupied his entire lap). Robbe put his finger under Sander’s chin, slowly raising his head back up and meeting his gaze. The supportive look Robbe sent him was enough to convince Sander to speak up, breathing deeply to steel himself before.

“I don’t know” Sander started, hesitantly. “It just didn’t feel important. You’re out there doing amazing important work and I’m just...” he gestured vaguely around with his arms.

Robbe caught both of his hands in the air and interlaced their fingers delicately, before kissing each of Sander’s knuckles lovingly.

“Baby... Your work is just as important as mine. It’s your accomplishment and it matters to me, ok?” Robbe said, almost whispering.

Sander nodded his head, a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

“I know. I’m sorry for hiding this from you.”

Robbe bent down and kissed his lips slowly.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad. But Sander, you got your first gallery show! This is important! I’m so proud of you.” Robbe said against Sander’s mouth, before pecking his mouth repeatedly. “Let me be proud of you.” he added, before going back in for a longer, slightly more heated kiss.

Sander smirked at him. “Oh yeah? Any idea of how you could show me?”

Robbe let out a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes lovingly. “A few, yeah” He said, going back in for another kiss.


	2. Mario Adventures

**“Did you just blue shell me!?”** Even exclaimed, shock and betrayal deforming his traits.

Isak only laughed in response, concentrating back on the game and overtaking Even easily. Arriving 3rd, while Even finished a disappointing 5th, Isak celebrated his victory by fist pumping the air, letting out a victory yell.

Even groaned next to him, grabbing Isak’s controller and throwing it on the carpet beneath them, his own being quick to follow suit.

Isak gave him a scandalized look, both eyebrows raised so high they’d almost disappeared. “Hva fæn Evy!? Don’t be a sore loser!”

Now, it was Even’s turn to be scandalized. “Sore loser? Me? You blue-shelled me!”

Isak rolled his eyes, trying to reach for his controller again, only to be stopped by Even kicking it away.

“Even. It’s a game. The goal is literally to beat the other one.”

Even looked at Isak for a moment before pouting lightly. “I’m hurt Isak. I don’t know if I can forgive that.”

Isak rolled his eyes again, but fondly this time. “Oh Even dont pout! Come on, let’s play again, I’ll let you win”

Even threw himself backwards on the bed, covering his eyes with his hands, muttering something about being deeply wounded.

Isak smiled to himself, slowly creeping up the bed to level himself with Even. Laying down on his side next to Even, he slowly brought his right hand up to the other boy’s face. Slowly petting his hair, before tracing the parts of his face that weren’t hidden behind his hands, he settled for peeling each of Even’s fingers off one by one.

Once both of Even’s hands were off, Isak went back to tracing Even’s traits, tenderly, his smile growing by the second.

Even tried to keep his face stern, but soon gave up, turning his head to face Isak, smiling fondly at him.

Isak’s hand ended up on Even’s jaw, caressing it with his thumb. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t want to make you sad.”

Even smiled, bringing his own hand to tread through Isak’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“I love you so much” Even began, interrupting himself to kiss Isak’s cheek chastely. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you”

Isak chuckled, his smile growing more shy while he ducked his eyes down, before raising them back up to meet Even’s.

They stared at each other lovingly for a while, just basking in each other’s presence. Isak bent his head slightly so their forehead would touch, moving their noses together.

Even’s smile grew so big at that touch that Isak thought he might go blind. He loved Even’s smiles so much. He loved to just see him happy and simply knowing he was the one to make him so happy filled Isak’s heart with unbelievable joy.

“I think I’m ready for a rematch” Even said, whispering.

Isak shook his head no. “Let’s stay like this a little longer.”

Even agreed instantly, nuzzling closer to Isak, enveloping him with a tight hug and closing his eyes.

Isak watched him for a little longer, wondering how, after four years, his heart still beat so hard every time he saw Even.


	3. Miscommunication

**“We can’t keep doing this”**

Kieu My sighed, sitting down next to Fatou on the worn-out sofa. The air between them was tense, filled with unsaid confessions and repressed emotions. It was almost suffocating, making Fatou struggle to breathe properly.

“I don’t want to talk about this Kieu My” Fatou said, a hint of desperation present in her voice. It wasn’t that she didn’t think they needed to have this conversation, but she was just so tired. So tired of everything and of everyone, of the mountain of problems that kept piling up on her shoulders, of everyone making her feel incompetent. She was wasting all of her energy trying to keep up the appearances that she had none left to actually deal with her problems or to maintain relationships. Hence why she’d been avoiding Kieu My for a few days.

Nora saw right through her though and apparently had enough, because she’d invited Fatou to her apartment under the pretense of needing her help to sort through some stuff her sister had left before moving out, only for Fatou to be put face-to-face with Kieu My as soon as she stepped through the door.

And now, here they were, stuck together in the apartment. Technically, Fatou could make a run for the door and leave, but she didn’t want to burn one of the last bridges she had left.

“You can’t keep shutting me out Fatou. Just talk to me and we’ll take it from there. I don’t want us to keep fighting like this.” Kieu My said, voice low and controlled, like she was talking to a scared wild animal. Fatou supposed she was a little like one.

Hiding her face in her hands and sighing deeply, Fatou figured there was no avoiding this any longer.

“It’s just…” she began, scrubbing at her face with her hands. “With everything going on at school, at work, with Ava, with you…” she trailed off, stealing a glance at Kieu My who gave her a half-smile, encouraging her to continue. “It feels like I’m never good enough. Like I can never do anything right. It’s like everyone can swim easily though the waves and I’m stuck back, drowning and no one cares to help me out of the water.”

Kieu My stayed silent, slowly inching her hands closer to Fatou’s and interlocking them tightly. The simple touch was too much for Fatou, making her eyes tear up and, soon enough, hot tears were trailing down her cheeks, falling on their joined hands.

“I just need one minute to just breathe and not have everyone’s expectations weighing me down. Just one minute where someone isn’t mad at me or disappointed. Just one fucking minute.” Fatou managed to say before sobs were ripping through her body, shaking and struggling for air.

Kieu My instantly wrapped her in a hug, shushing her softly, one of her hand around Fatou’s back and the other softly caressing her hair.

They stayed like this for a while, until Fatou’s sobs became slight sniffles and the occasional tear. Fatou was the first to lay back, but they still stayed close, Kieu My still holding onto Fatou.

“Sorry”, Fatou said, sniffling shyly and looking to the side. “I understand if it’s too much and you need to go…”

Kieu My smiled slightly. “I’m not going anywhere Fatou. You are smart and you are capable.” At that, Fatou huffed a teary laugh. “I’m serious. I know you Fatou, I know how great you are. If our dumb physics teacher or your boss can’t see that, then they’re the inadequate ones, not you. And for Ava, you made mistakes, you did. But everyone makes them and I’m sure that Ava would understand if you tell her the truth like you did with me. Stop shutting people out Fatou.”

Fatou was smiling too now, feeling the hope she’d began to lose sight of come back to her in full force.

“You don’t have to face everything in the world alone. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere because I…” Kieu My stopped herself, suddenly looking down at her lap embarrassed.

“You…?” Fatou added, curiosity transparent on her face.

Kieu My seemed to consider her options for a minute before raising her head back up to look directly into Fatou’s eyes. The emotions dancing in them were almost overwhelming.

“I love you.” Kieu My said, quickly, before dipping forward, colliding her lips with Fatou’s sweetly, landing softly and perfectly.

Fatou responded immediately, trying to kiss Kieu My back while registering her words. The kiss quickly turned messy though, as both of them couldn’t stop smiling long enough to properly keep their lips together. They finally broke the kiss, laughing, and Fatou took that as an opportunity to press chaste kisses all over Kieu My’s face, who giggled under the attention.

“I love you too. So much.”


	4. Run Boy Run

“I’m so faster than you” Robbe said, exasperated.

Sander looked at him with a smirk that just kept growing as the argument went on. “No way.” Sander said, clearly very amused with himself.

“Sander! Seriously! When was the last time you did any kind of sport” Robbe said, throwing his hands in the air to punctuate his words. 

Sander laughed, smoothly walking closer to Robbe as he argumentated.

“That doesn’t matter, I’m still faster. I’m like the Flash, there’s no way you’d win.” Robbe rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. His eyes lit up as an idea blossomed in his mind. He smiled slightly, raising his head to meet Sander’s proud gaze. “Alright, San. Let’s race”

At that, Robbe made to lift his back from the wall where he’d been laying back, aiming for his shoes at the entrance, but Sander closed off the distance between them before Robbe could make a move. Putting his hands on both sides of Robbe’s head, Sander’s smirk had transformed into a full blown smile, clearly very satisfied with his antics.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing right now?” Robbe said, chuckling at how silly his boyfriend could be.

Sander leaned into Robbe’s space, slowly. He could see an air of challenge dancing in Sander’ eyes that gleamed with determination. 

Once their lips got so close that Robbe could feel Sander’s breath on his face, Robbe completely forgot what they were even arguing about. His sole focus was the man in front of him, his brain going into overdrive repeating ‘kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me’ incessantly. 

Robbe leaned forward, intending to collide their mouths, but Sander moved out of the way.

“Just admit I’m right Robin” Sander breathed out, every words ghosting Robbe’s lips.

It took a few seconds for his brain to compute the words, but once it had, Robbe decided he’d had enough of this little game.

“Make me” Robbe let out, knowing Sander wouldn’t deny him.

In fact, Sander chuckled, his irises obscured. 

Barely a second later, his mouth was on Robbe’s. It was immediately heated, their lips refusing to let go of each other and their tongues meeting halfway through the other’s mouth.

Sander’s hand came to cradle the back of Robbe’s head, who laid back against the wall. His own hands were exploring Sander’s back, tracing the familiar curve of his spine. 

Sander raised his other hand to hold Robbe’s face, pushing forward until both of them couldn’t hold their breath any longer.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Robbe buried his face in Sander’s neck, trying to slow his heart down, while Sander nuzzled his temple. 

“I’m still faster than you” Robbe said, as soon as he was able to speak again.

Sander just laughed, shaking his head fondly.


	5. Winter Loving

117\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

It was a chilly February evening. The sun was starting to set, illuminating the buildings with warm orange tones. Amongst the growing darkness, one boy’s white hair shined bright, contrasting harshly against the night. He was sitting on a bench, a brown haired boy right next to him. An open sketchbook in his lap, he seemed deep in concentration, eyebrows furrowed and tongue slightly sticking out the side of his mouth.

The darker haired boy sighed and squirmed on the bench.

“Sander, come on, I’m really bored. Plus, it’s fucking cold.”

The blonde shushed him fondly, not even raising his eyes off of his drawings for a second.

Satisfied when the other boy didn’t complain again, the young artist smiled to himself, drawing with even more determination.

It was quiet, too quiet even, and Sander started to raise his head to see what his boyfriend was doing, only to feel his eyes grow wide when he saw what antics he was up to.

Holding a bunch of snow in his right hand, the other boy was aiming directly for Sander, who knew it was too late by the time he even opened his mouth.

“Robin, don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” 

The snowball hit him square on the face, before falling pathetically to the ground, exploding in tiny little pieces. 

Sander looked at Robbe, outraged, his mouth agape and his hand raised halfway to his face in his previous attempt to protect himself from the projectile.

Meanwhile the brown haired boy seemed to be having a blast, almost folded in half with laughter at Sander’s shocked expression.

Sander slowly packed his things in his backpack, not missing Robbe’s triumphing smile over getting the blonde to pay attention to him. 

Sander started walking towards Robbe who extended him his right hand -- they usually held hands whenever they walked. However, once Sander was within the other’s reach, he dismissed his outreached hand, instead speeding up quickly, before throwing himself at the other boy, falling backwards with him in a pile of soft snow. 

Hitting the snow with a soft ‘oomph’’, it took Robbe a second or two to realize what had happen, which resulted in a look of betrayal and a small slap to Sander’s shoulder.

“Sander! How dare you!” Robbe complained, pushing lightly at the boy’s chest for emphasis.

Sander gave him his most innocent look, before retorting.

“It’s only revenge Robin. You betrayed me-” At that, Robbe rolled his eyes. “What, you did! It hurt!”

Robbe, who had looked slightly annoyed at Sander’s ‘revenge’ up until now, visibly softened, giving Sander a considering look.

“Awww where does it hurt?” He cooed, indulging the older boy.

Sander tried to hide his smile with a pout.

“On my cheek”

Robbe slowly caressed his cheek, leaning upwards a little to give it a peck.

“Better?”

Sander nodded quickly. “Yeah, but now my lips hurt too.” 

They were both fully smiling now, having abandoned all pretence.

Robbe huffed out a small laugh. “Oh do they?” 

Licking his lips, Sander let out a hushed “yes”, before breaking the distance between their lips himself.

They stayed there, sprawled on the snow, kissing lazily in the park, as the sun slowly got replaced by the moon. They kissed until their frozen lips became too chapped to kiss comfortably, holding hands all the way back to their home, giddy and in love.


	6. Watch My Back So I Make Sure (you're right behind me as before)

Even was fine. He really was. He’d been good for a long time, a little over a year in fact. 

So, this wasn’t a real episode, Even knew that. With time, he’d gotten really good at telling when it was just a bad day and when it would probably escalate. When he couldn’t tell himself, Isak was usually the one to notice something was off and they would talk it out and plan ahead together.

So, yeah, this wasn’t an episode.

But, still, it felt pretty fucking awful.

Even had woken up two days ago, feeling like the gravitational force had suddenly quadrupled, holding him prisoner against his own bed. 

One look at Isak and he’d understood. 

He left the room, probably to call in sick for Even, before coming back into the room. He laid back down next to Even, kissing his forehead tenderly.

Since that morning, Even had only left the bed once to go to the toilet, and even that had taken him an embarrassingly long amount of time. 

Now, it was Monday. Even’s phone indicated that it was 17.03, which meant that Isak would come back from uni any time now. 

Even sighed when he realized there was no way he would manage to even get out of bed to great him. He knew Isak wouldn’t say anything about it, but Even felt bad nonetheless.

It was such a simple task, and yet he couldn’t get his brain and his body to work together. 

He scrubbed his face with his right hand, trying not to let his insecurities get the best of him. 

It was hard to ignore that nagging voice at the back of his mind, telling him he was a burden to Isak, that his boyfriend would probably only be happier without him to take care of, that it was only a matter of days before Isak would have enough and leave. Even wouldn’t even hold it against him if he did.

To be fair, Even had gotten better at ignoring these thoughts throughout the years, with Isak’s soft reassurance and his therapist’s smart reflections, he managed to avoid the self-depreciation most of the time.

But today, today was just a really fucking shitty day.

The sound of the lock turning in the front door brought Even out of his head, his mood lightening slightly at the thought of seeing Isak again.

He heard the floorboards in front of the bedroom creak noisily as the door was pushed open. Isak’s head appeared in the doorway, his face sporting that cute little smile he reserved only for Even.

“Hey baby” He said, plopping down on the bed next to even, discarding his bag on the way.

“Hey yourself” Even said, trying a small smile, before cringing internally at how unnatural he must have seemed.

Isak trailed his hand through Even’s hair, caressing his check, before settling on his jaw.

“How are you?” He asked. Isak was always so good at asking things without prying, never judging and always caring. Even loved that about him. Even loved everything about him.

Losing his ghost of a smile, Even sighed, tearing his eyes away from Isak’s. Looking at the ceiling, grounding himself, he took a deep breath.

“Still feeling like shit”

Isak said nothing, using the hand he had on Even’s jaw to turn his face back towards him, locking their gaze together once again.

In Isak’s eyes, Even could see nothing but care and love. Isak never pitied him, he never belittled him, he just _cared._

They just kept staring at each other for a while, softly petting each other’s face. 

After a few minutes, Isak smiled, propping himself up on one elbow. He bowed down and gave Even a chaste kiss, slow and soft.

Leaning back, he considered Even for a moment.

“What if we took a bath? Together?” Isak proposed, his voice void of any kind of pressure or expectation.

While the idea of a shower had seemed dreadful to Even, -- just thinking of all the standing and the scrubbing was enough to make Even feel even more exhausted -- the idea of laying in a warm bath with his boyfriend sounded pretty appealing.

Even nodded slowly. “Yeah. That’s chill.”

Isak smiled. “That’s chill.”

Isak went to run the bath while Even tried to convince his muscles to lift his body up and out of bed. By the time Isak was back in the bedroom, he’d only managed to sit on the side of the bed, his legs dangling uselessly in the air.

Isak went to help Even up, but he protested. 

“Isak, no. This isn’t hard, you shouldn’t have to do this.”

Isak crouched in front of Even, holding onto his knees for balance.

“Do you remember back in December when I got sick and had so little energy I was seriously considering sleeping on the couch?” Isak asked, looking Even directly in the eyes.

Even nodded, not really understanding what that had to do with this.

“And do you remember what you did?” Isak added. “You refused to let me stay on the couch and literally carried me to the bed in your arms.”

Ah, now Even understood why Isak was bringing this up now.

“That’s not the same though, you-” Even started only to be interrupted quickly by Isak.

“Yes it’s the same. I was sick, you helped me. You’re sick, I help you. We take care of each other, yeah?” Isak said, waiting for Even’s response.

Sighing in defeat, Even let out a small ‘yeah’.

“So, let me take care of you.”

They managed to get the bathroom and into the bath in a reasonable amount of time. Isak got in first, laying his back against the side of the bath. 

Once he was comfortable enough, he held his hands out for Even to take, sitting him between his legs, his back to Isak’s chest. 

Even was sitting still, tensed, trying to fight off the shame that threatened to overtake his thoughts.

Isak splayed a hand on Even’s chest, slowly pushing him backwards until they were flushed together.

“Just relax, Evy. I’ll wash your hair for you.” Isak said in a hushed voice, directly into Even’s ear.

Taking a deep breath, Even finally allowed his muscles to release the pressure he’d been holding, laying his head back on Isak’s shoulder.

Looking at him from under his lashes, he smiled at Isak.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
